


Kai's Meditation

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fetish, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was talking with a friend of mine, and after a bit of back and forth I ended up creating some pwp ideas. These are short no real plot ideas based on specific fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai's Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Kai was meditating atop a hill, said to be the same place Aang meditated every day. He hoped to find guidance, he was gay and he didn't know how to come out, he was hoping to find some answers.

To his surprise Aang appeared before him, and not adult Aang young Aang. Kai was beyond shocked. The airbender smiled. "Aang?" the boy nodded. No more words were said as Aang pulled Kai in for a fierce kiss. His clothing was ripped apart by wind. His naked body was completely exposed and Aang's clothes faded away revealing his own naked form. Their manhood began to rise at the sight of each other.

The air caressed them, caressing their manhoods as they rose to arousal. The spirit's hands moved across his body pulling moans as they drew closer to the place he desperately wanted touched. His nipples! When Aang finally caressed his pecs he outright refused to touch that special spot.

"Please Aang I want!" he was silenced by a kiss, and the spirit began to caress his hardened nippples, it was simple rubbing at first but it grew into more, the touch was amazing, no one else had touched him here but whenever he jerked off he always made sure to play with his nipples.

However this was different, as his nipples were caressed Aang slid his cock along his erect one, the friction enticing a moan, only to have it devoured by the arrowed boy. The kiss broke leaving Kai panting, the spirit began leaving kisses, from his cheek, down his neck to his pecs. "Mmh ahh!" he moaned bucking his hips, grinding his arousal harder against Aang.

His left hand was replaced with his mouth and Kai nearly jizzed as he felt his nipple incased by the wet heat. Aang was a pro licking around the erect bud before sucking it, even letting his teeth gently brush it. "Ohh Aang!!"

That hand moved lower to take hold of their weeping members caressing their stiff rods, pumping them together without breaking a beat on his nips. "Ah no stop I'm coming!" he cried as his seed erupted all over, his body being painted in lovely white cum.

With a smirk he collected the cum and used it to cover the boy's nipples, slicking them up. He then descended upon each of them, sucking on them like candy.

It was here where Kai noticed that Aang had not yet cum, so he pulled away from the boy and got on his hands and knees. He raised his virgin rear up into the air. "Please take me! I want airbender cock!" he moaned, his need boiling up far past normal means. Aang's cock was big, bigger than his fingers and that's all his hole had tasted.

Aang moved up behind him, his spirit cock positioned right at the boy's needy hole. When he pushed in Kai let out a manly cry. "Yes!!" he cried, the airbender's cock sank into him, it was better than a dream. The friction was intense, and he was so deep inside, bumping a spot his fingers had never hit before.

The spirit covered his body with his own, and began to move thrusting into Kai's wanting ass. Loud wet smacks met and rang our through the tranquil place. Aang's hands came around but not to his cock, no he didn't need that, but to his nipples. With every thrust he gave a pinch and Kai cried out in pleasure, he was so high he was drooling, his body getting hotter and hotter.

Aang leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. These words made Kai snap, and his seed erupted all over the ground. "Ah Aang yes!" he spilled his load, and felt Aang spill his seed deep into him.

Kai shivered as he felt Aang withdraw. The boy vanished into the wind leaving Kai, flushed panting and spent and never happier. "Yes I will come see you again!" he laid in the grass letting the cum leak from his body. "Thank you Aang! I have my answer now!" he felt the wind caress his body and he moaned as he remembered the words Aang spoke to him. “You are a great lover, my cute little airbender.” 

End


End file.
